Pais adotivos
by Lisbeth Salannder
Summary: Um casal lutando para adotar uma criança. Até ai nada anormal senão fosse o fato de ser um casal de Homens! Edward e Jacob viviam juntos há cinco anos, e agora, tentando sair de uma crise resolvem adotar uma criança. Não irei abordar o tema adoção entre casais do mesmo sexo. Esse será apenas um detalhe da fic que é 100% Beward.
1. Chapter 1

(Cap. 1) Prólogo

Cansado de mais um longo dia de trabalho Edward jogou a carteira, celular e as chaves sobre o aparador da sala e foi direto ao pequeno bar, enchendo um copo com uísque. Virou todo o liquido, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Ainda eram seis e meia da tarde e definitivamente esse não era o horário para estar bebendo. Mas ele estava esgotado mentalmente. As coisas não iam nada bem. Sua vontade era de tomar um banho, sair para alguma boate e extravasar. Ha quanto tempo não fazia isso SOZINHO? Nem ao menos se lembrava. No entanto ele sabia que se fizesse isso, ao retornar para casa iria encontrar o companheiro de cara amarrada, pronto para mais uma interminável briga.

Subiu para o quarto, já tirando a roupa pelo caminho e logo estava nu, encaminhando-se para o banheiro.

Deixou que a água morna escorresse pelo seu corpo atlético na esperança de que ela desfizesse os nós em seus músculos, resultado de toda tensão em que vinha vivendo.

Pensou em ligar para o amigo Emmett e chamá-lo para sair, mas com certeza numa sexta-feira, sua irmã Rose tinha outros planos para os dois. Além do mais, hoje não estava muito disposto a ouvir as piadinhas do Emmett sobre seu "casamento" com o Jake.

Deu um sorriso debochado ao pensar nessa palavra. Casamento era algo que ele via entre um casal homem/mulher e não entre dois supostos homens.

Ele não queria pensar muito na questão da sexualidade. Porra! Ele nem mesmo tinha certeza se era gay! Se enfiou nessa relação depois de um momento conturbado e de uma fase rebelde de sua vida. E agora simplesmente não sabia como sair disso. A única coisa que não queria era magoar o Jacob. Amava-o, isso era fato. Apesar de no momento nem saber dizer que tipo de amor era. Existem vários tipos de amor, isso é óbvio. Então... não sabia em qual tipo Jacob se encaixava. Mas se ele Edward não era gay, por que ele nunca se interessou pelo sexo oposto? Era um homem incrivelmente lindo com seus cabelos cor de bronze, eternamente bagunçados e seus olhos de um azul profundo. Seu corpo era esguio, másculo, sem qualquer linha fora do lugar. As mulheres suspiravam quando ele passava. E ele... nada. Algo estava definitivamente errado. E Edward estava disposto a descobrir.

Saiu do banho com a toalha em volta da cintura e procurou algo para vestir. Tinha se decidido. Iria mesmo sair e extravasar um pouco. No entanto, nem concluiu os pensamentos e a porta foi aberta. Jacob entrou saltitante, um sorriso largo no rosto e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward.

–Tive uma ideia maravilhosa, amor. Algo que vai nos ajudar nessa crise.

Edward rolou os olhos. Ele não via aquela fase como uma crise.

–O que foi agora Jacob?

–Vamos adotar uma criança!

Edward arregalou os olhos. Jacob fumou? Estava drogado? Quem em sã consciência daria a guarda de uma criança para um casal de gays? E o pior disso tudo: como dois homens que trabalhavam o dia inteiro, bebiam além da conta nos finais de semana iriam tomar conta de uma criança? Dessa vez o companheiro extrapolou todos os limites. Mas Edward o conhecia muito bem. Olhando em seus olhos ele percebeu que o que Jacob queria era uma forma de prendê-lo ao seu lado pra sempre.


	2. Chapter 2

(Cap. 2) Capítulo 1

Concentrado no desenho à sua frente, Edward ignorava o cunhado que o encarava com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Era isso que acontecia quando se dava liberdade demais. Emmett simplesmente ignorava seus apelos para que o deixasse trabalhar em paz. Insistia para que Edward fosse com ele e os amigos para o jogo de boliche à noite. Ele não estava com vontade alguma de sair. Tinha trabalho a perder de vista, mas parece que ele era o único na empresa a se importar com isso. A ECEMA tornou-se em apenas dois anos o melhor e mais procurado escritório de arquitetura de Nova Yorque. Juntos, Edward Cullen e Emmett McCarty conseguiram fazer fortuna. Conheceram-se na faculdade e logo se tornaram amigos, e um pouco mais tarde, cunhados. Emmett se casou com Rosalie há dois anos. Essa era irmã mais velha de Edward e abaixo dele vinha Alice, filha do segundo casamento de seu pai Carlisle. Edward amava as irmãs, mas seu relacionamento com o pai e a madrasta só começou a melhorar há pouco mais de um ano.

Edward sabia que ele era grande culpado por essa situação. A revolta por ter perdido sua mãe Elizabeth para a doença que a castigou impiedosamente, fez com que Edward se virasse contra o pai. Ele culpava o pai por tudo: pela doença da mãe, pelo afastamento nos momentos difíceis, por ter arrumado uma amante... e por torná-la sua esposa menos de um ano após a morte de Elizabeth.

Incrivelmente ele não sentiu o mesmo ódio pela irmã Alice, mesmo sendo ela fruto da infidelidade do pai. Também não sentiu raiva de Rose, quando ela apoiou a tentativa do pai de seguir em frente. O problema era com ele, Edward. Quantas e quantas noites ele ficou em casa cuidando da mãe? Desde os dezesseis anos ele ficava em casa, ao lado da mãe, saindo apenas para a escola. Em momento algum ele desconfiou que o pai já tinha um caso com outra mulher. E foi ainda mais terrível descobrir que sua mãe sabia disso. Mais um motivo para a revolta com o pai. Quando Esme foi apresentada como futura esposa de Carlisle, Edward tinha dezenove anos.

Sua fase rebelde começou a partir dai. Virou as costas para Esme e Carlisle e só conversava com Rose e Alice. Mas estava com ódio, amargurado. Ainda era virgem nessa idade por ter passado todo o seu tempo cuidando da mãe enquanto o pai vadiava por ai. Seria esse o motivo de sua preferência sexual? Ele não sabia. A única coisa que sabia era que Jacob apareceu como um bote salva-vidas. E estavam juntos até hoje.

–Ainda me deixa falando sozinho.

O vozeirão de Emmett trouxe Edward de volta a realidade.

–O que disse?

O cunhado bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos e escuros.

–Perguntei se por acaso você tem tanto medo de sua "esposa" para se arriscar a sair conosco.

Edward riu torto. Ja estava acostumado com o jeito do amigo se referir ao Jacob. Muitas vezes perguntara ao Emmett o motivo de sua rusga com o Jacob. Ele nunca respondia, então Edward entendeu que era implicância mesmo.

–Então me responda uma coisa: por que você não gosta do Jacob?

Emmett bufou mais uma vez, irritado com Edward. Às vezes ele sentia uma vontade imensa de rachar a cabeça do amigo e enfiar certas verdades dentro dela. Mas ele gostava demais do Edward, era como um irmão pra ele. Como diria sua adorável Rose, se ele ama mesmo o Edward, deveria ficar feliz com as escolhas dele. Bah... não mesmo. Jamais se acostumaria com isso.

–Nao é que eu não goste do Jacob. Eu... o odeio mesmo.

Edward não se segurou e gargalhou muito alto. Emmett não poupava palavras desagradáveis ao Jacob.

–Ele te fez alguma coisa? Cantou você?

Ele fez uma hilariante cara de nojo.

–Não... se tivesse feito isso já teria perdido todos os dentes. Mas... ah cara... olhe pra você. Um homem como você que pode ter a mulher mais linda e deliciosa em sua cama, e está casado com aquele monte de anabolizante? Por Deus... ele fez lavagem cerebral em você?

–Emmett, por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu gosto do Jacob.

–Merda nenhuma que gosta. Sinto muito, Edward, eu tento respeitar sua vida, mas tem hora que não dá.

–Nós já conversamos sobre isso um milhão de vezes. Eu estou bem assim.

–Não está nada. Olhe... então me responda uma coisa sinceramente e dependendo da sua resposta eu nunca mais toco nesse assunto.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha e segurou um sorriso irônico. Como se ele acreditasse nisso. Emmett só sossegaria quando Edward se afastasse do Jacob, tinha certeza disso.

–Tudo bem, papai. Pode perguntar.

Ignorando a ironia, Emmett olhou fundo nos olhos do amigo.

–Você sente tesão por alguma mulher?

A resposta veio rápida.

–Não.

Emmett soltou um suspiro exasperado e tentou novamente.

–Ok... já sentiu tesão por alguma mulher, algum dia nessa sua vida infeliz?

–Não... não sei. Merda, Emmett aonde você quer chegar com isso?

–Ah sei la, cara. Pra mim você só sente gratidão pelo Jacob ter aparecido na sua vida naquele momento. Embora eu o ache um sacana. Você tava perdido, se sentindo traído, com ódio do mundo. Merda, você era virgem e perdeu sua virgindade com aquele boio...

Emmett se calou, percebendo que estava indo longe demais. Sabia que Edward não gostava quando se referiam ao Jacob daquela forma tão pejorativa.

–Olha, desculpa cara. So não gosto de ver você preso dessa forma. De uns tempos pra cá o Jacob vem se comportando como uma mulherzinha ciumenta. Alguma coisa aconteceu e eu não sei o que é. Mas se um dia você quiser falar, estarei aqui.

Emmett se colocou de pe. Edward ponderava tudo o que ele falou. Emmett estava certo. Às vezes o ciúme do Jacob o sufocava. Os telefonemas várias vezes durante o dia, querendo saber onde e com quem estava, a que horas chegaria... ele estava cansado. Encarou as mãos espalmadas na sua coxa musculosas e deu um longo suspiro.

–Espere Emmett.

O cunhado aguardou, o rosto calmo, mas que no fundo estava fervilhando. Por mais que tentasse explicar aquele "casamento", Emmett se recusava a entender ou aceitar.

–Confesso que estou me sentindo meio sufocado. Estou um tanto...

Colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, tapando o rosto com as mãos. Sua mente era um redemoinho de dúvidas e incertezas.

Ele precisava conversar realmente, desabafar com alguém. Nada melhor que o cunhado e sua irmã Rose.

–Podemos fazer outra coisa? Sairmos para outro lugar? Eu, você e a Rose?

–Estou dizendo que nada está bem. Vou ligar pra ela e a gente combina alguma coisa.

–Tudo bem. Eu vou terminar esse projeto aqui assim não sairemos muito tarde.

–Ok. Eu estarei em minha sala.

Emmett caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair ainda alfinetou Edward.

–Pelo amor de Deus... desligue esse celular ou invente alguma desculpa para sua esposa. Seremos só nós três hoje.

Edward quase riu.

–Pode deixar. Jacob não irá nos importunar hoje.

Edward nem fazia ideia do que dizer ao Jacob para justificar sua saída sem ele. E no momento nem tinha cabeça para pensar em algo. Precisava terminar o projeto, mas algumas palavras do Emmett lhe perturbavam. Ele não poderia culpar o Jacob de nada. Se estavam juntos hoje, é porque Edward quis. Mas por outro lado, ele não teria se aproveitado da inexperiência e da fragilidade de Edward naquele momento? Não. Edward se recriminou. Estava sendo mesquinho e ingrato. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo quando aceitou ficar com o Jacob naquela noite. Fizeram de tudo e ele gostou... e aceitou "namorar" o rapaz moreno. Agora queria culpar o companheiro? Nunca poderia fazer isso.

Edward deitou a cabeça na mesa, repensando algumas fases de sua vida. Quando a mãe era viva ele sequer tinha tempo para pensar em garotas. E quando ela se foi, ele logo encontrou o Jacob. Nunca sentiu nada pelo sexo oposto, nem por outros homens. Apenas pelo Jake. Tanto que durante um ano os dois se revezavam durante o ato. Mas passado esse tempo, apenas Jacob permaneceu passivo. Não era a toa que Emmett o tratava como "esposa de Edward". Isso deixava Edward cheio de dúvidas. Se ele era gay, por que não continuarem a revezar? Por que ele não se incomodava em ser sempre o ativo? Talvez por que não fosse gay.

Ah... mas então por que não sentia nada por outras mulheres? Nem mesmo pela exuberante loira prima e sócia do Jacob na Clinica Veterinária? Tanya não tinha pudores e praticamente se esfregava em Edward sempre que o primo não estava por perto. Entretanto o ruivo nunca sentiu o menor desejo por ela. Isso por que ele era gay. Ou por que ela era vulgar?

–AHHH...

Edward gritou e empurrou a cadeira, levantando-se e indo até a ampla janela, por onde podia avistar o Central Park. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão confuso? Por que ele estava nessa dúvida justo agora? Merda, ele passou cinco anos num relacionamento homossexual e agora se achava no direito de ficar em dúvida quanto à sua preferência sexual? Maldito Emmett. Era tudo culpa dele e de suas perguntas estúpidas.

**Quatro horas mais tarde - Upper East Side**

A loira alta e escultural ajeitava os cachos de seus cabelos que caíam sedosamente pouco abaixo dos seus ombros. Tentava parecer indiferente ao olhar cálido do marido, pois sabia que se não resistisse, eles fatalmente se atrasariam. E a última coisa que queria era deixar o irmão esperando. Sabia que o marido já deveria ter enchido bastante a paciência de Edward e não precisava de um atraso para irritá-lo ainda mais.

Durante anos Edward foi seu irmão caçula. A diferença entre os dois era de apenas três anos, mas o Rose o tratava como se fosse seu filho. Depois disso, com o segundo casamento do pai, Alice passou a ser a caçula, agora com vinte e três anos, um a menos que Edward. Rose também a amava, mesmo que tivessem apenas o mesmo pai. Felizmente as coisas pareciam estar se ajeitando em família. Foram muitos anos com o clima ruim por causa de Edward.

–Ja estou pronta, amor.

–So espero que seu irmão tenha conseguido deixar o "amor" dele em casa também.

–Emmett, por favor, não comece.

–Fico irritado, Rose. Eu gosto do Edward e me irrita vê-lo nesse relacionamento ridículo.

Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas bem feitas, mas não disse nada. O marido sabia muito bem o que ela deveria estar pensando. Está certo que ela também não morria de amores por Jacob, mas foi ele que Edward escolheu, não é? Ela só poderia aceitar.

–Então aceite.

–Nunca. Edward não é um viadinho de merda.

–Emmett McCarty! Que jeito de falar é esse? Sabe que eu abomino preconceito.

–Meu único preconceito é com a pessoa do Jacob e não com o fato dele ser gay. Ele está prendendo Edward a um relacionamento que ele não quer.

–Por Deus, Edward tem vinte e quatro anos. Ja é homem o suficiente para saber o que quer.

–Mas não sabe. Ah quer saber? Vamos logo. Estou morrendo de fome.

A loira postou-se em frente ao marido, colocando as mãos macias em seu peito. Olharam-se nos olhos, ambos se entendendo apesar do silêncio repentino. Rose se apaixonou por Emmett tão logo foi apresentada a ele. E ele da mesma forma, enamorou-se dela. Talvez por isso Emmett brigasse tanto para ver Edward feliz. Queria que ele tivesse a mesma felicidade que ele tinha ao lado da loira.

Como se lesse os pensamentos do marido, ela colocou a cabeça onde antes estavam suas mãos.

–Eu te entendo, meu amor. No fundo eu percebo que Edward está infeliz. Mas o que eu posso fazer?

–Ajudá-lo a enxergar isso.

–Só ele pode se ajudar, Emmett. Eu não sei como é a vida dele entre quatro paredes. Talvez ele tenha vergonha de me contar, porque sei que muita coisas ele me esconde. Então somente ele poderá encontrar as respostas que precisa. Se está feliz ou não e o que ele pode fazer quanto a isso.

–Entendo. Sei que às vezes perco a razão. Vou tentar me controlar porque não quero perder meu amigo.

–Não irá, sabe disso. Edward é maravilhoso.

–E merece uma mulher maravilhosa ao lado dele. Não aquele...

Rose estreitou os olhos. Às vezes o marido era tão ferino em sua defesa que a incomodava.

–Por que eu tenho a impressão que você sabe de alguma coisa? Esse ódio pelo Jacob não é só pelo fato de ele estar prendendo demais meu irmão.

–Eu não sei de nada, Rose. So acho que ele se aproveitou da situação, de um momento em que o Edward estava meio perdido.

–Hum... por hora vou fingir que acredito. Mas voltaremos a esse assunto.

–Apenas me diga uma coisa, Rose: Você acredita mesmo que o Edward é gay?

A loira suspirou e se virou, pegando sua bolsa e em seguida puxando o marido pela mão.

–Eu não sei, Emmett. Eu sinceramente... não sei.

Emmett estava descontente com ele mesmo. Sabia que estava sendo invasivo e até mesmo mal educado. Mas era mais forte que ele. Edward poderia estar perdendo uma chance de encontrar uma mulher que o ame, que lhe dê filhos. Meu Deus... será que ele não se lembra de como ele adora crianças? Será que nunca parou pra pensar que nunca poderá ter filhos com o Jacob? E nem era só por isso. Edward não era feliz. Edward não amava Jacob para viverem um relacionamento. Edward não era gay. Isso estava errado.

Emmett nunca soube de nada para poder afirmar isso. Ele apenas sentia.


	3. Chapter 3

Definitivamente o clima estava tenso. Três dias e a casa continuava no mais absoluto silêncio, exceto pelos momentos em que Edward ligava a TV ou ouvia música. Fora isso, mais nada.

Desde o dia em que saiu com Emmett e Rose, Jacob se recusava a falar com ele. Edward bem que tentou, mas acabava falando sozinho. Por fim, desistiu. Se Jacob quisesse ele que teria que dar o braço a torcer. Não tinha feito nada demais. Tinha apenas saído com a irmã e o cunhado. Tinha algo demais nisso?

Para o Jacob havia tudo. Edward deveria ter saído com ele e não deixá-lo esperando na cama, logo após ter guardado o jantar que fez para os dois.

Edward, por sua vez, queria aquele momento com outras pessoas, sem Jacob por perto. Por alguns minutos ele se sentiu mal por isso. Mas logo deixou esses pensamentos de lado, quando começou a conversar animadamente com Emmett e Rosalie. O pior de tudo era ver o cunhado jogando qualquer mulher pra cima de Edward. Claro, ele não iria negar que algumas eram belíssimas, mas simplesmente não o atraíam. Não ao ponto de trair Jacob.

Chegou tarde em casa... ou cedo, afinal passava das quatro da manhã. Jacob sequer o olhou. E assim estava até hoje.

Edward estava deitado em sua cama, apenas com a boxer azul, os braços atras da cabeça. Revirou os olhos e bufou quando viu Jacob sair do banheiro já usando a calça de moletom e camisa. Jacob odiava dormir de roupa, mas vem fazendo isso apenas de pirraça.

Então é assim? Que se dane. - pensou Edward se virando de costas pra ele.

Estava cansado dessa palhaçada. Eles viviam juntos, sim, mas cada um tinha sua individualidade e Jacob deveria respeitar isso. Era o que Edward faria agora. Iria respeitar o silêncio de Jacob. Fechou os olhos e quase instantaneamente se entregou ao sono.

Ao acordar, sentiu apenas a claridade batendo em seu rosto e seu lado na cama vazio. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e forçou os olhos, apurando também os ouvidos. Silêncio. Com certeza Jacob já deveria ter saído.

–Merda.

Estava a ponto de chutar o balde. Estressado com tudo. Na verdade, Edward não estava satisfeito com esse relacionamento. E nem sabia desde quando ou por que isso mudou. Sempre se sentiu confortável com Jacob e agora tudo o irritava. Principalmente aquele silencio estupido.

Levantou-se, tomou o banho, vestiu uma roupa casual e ignorou a mesa de café da manhã. Seguiu diretamente para a ECEMA, arrancando suspiros por onde passava. Entrou no elevador e antes que as portas se fechassem uma mão forte segurou a porta.

–Opa... fugindo de mim?

Edward rolou os olhos ao ver a cara sorridente de Emmett.

–Bom humor logo cedo?

–Lógico. Se você acordasse ao lado de uma loira gostosa, linda e escultural como a minha também estaria de bom humor. Mas acorda com um saco de anabolizantes, queria o que?

–Não comece, Emmett, por favor.

–Não vou começar. Mas você viu seu poder la no boate ne? A ruiva só faltou beijar seus pés.

Edward fez uma careta, lembrando-se da ruiva siliconada que quase se sentou em seu colo. Ele não suportava vulgaridade.

–Mas agora falando sério...

Emmett baixou o tom de voz enquanto os dois saíam do elevador e passavam pela mesa de Giana. Deram o habitual bom dia e entraram para a sala de Edward.

–Ele continua sem falar com você?

–Sim.

–Então cara. Essa é sua chance. Pegue suas malas e suma.

–Emmett... eu não quero sumir. Quero que tudo fique bem.

–Ah vai me dizer que você não ficou animado com a mulherada? Eu vi seu olhar guloso.

Edward não poderia negar que se sentiu "animado" com uma loira. E aquilo o assustou.

E obviamente não confirmou isso ao amigo. Era só o que faltava ter o Emmett tentando arrumar mulher pra ele.

–Eu gosto do Jacob.

Emmett se dirigiu a porta no mesmo instante, o nojo evidente em seu rosto.

–Se você soubesse como tenho vontade de te encher de porrada quando ouço isso. Você é grato a ele. E nem deveria ser... gratidão por ele ter...eca... não consigo enxergar você debaixo de um homem.

Por fim, Edward começou a rir. Emmett tinha esse poder de transformar algo trágico em piada... ou vice versa.

–Então não tente imaginar, porra. E eu não fico debaixo de um homem.

–Ah é... fica debaixo de uma bicha.

–Emmett.. eu já lhe disse que isso foi há anos. Hoje em dia sou apenas... ativo.

Ele se virou, olhando para Edward com insuportável cara de deboche.

–Mas já fez ne? E isso me causa náuseas. Eu ate te emprestaria minha esposa pra você ver como mulher é bom.

–Ah deixe de ser nojento. E eu sei que mulher é bom, ok?

Os dois paralisaram no mesmo instante. Emmett surpreso pela confissão e Edward se odiando por ter deixado escapar esse detalhe. No mesmo instante ele voltou a fechar a porta e voltou, sentando-se a frente de Edward.

–Conte essa história direito.

–Não. Temos trabalho tá? Suma daqui.

–Não saio enquanto não me contar.

Edward pensou rapidamente numa forma de se livrar do amigo. E a encontrou.

–Tudo bem, eu conto. Mas primeiro terá que ouvir como é minha transa com Jacob.

Emmett deu um pulo e saiu, mostrando o dedo do meio para Edward, fazendo-o rir. Pegou suas pastas sobre a mesa e tratou de trabalhar. Era o melhor a ser feito agora. Nada de ficar pensando na raiva que Jacob estava sentindo, na noite com Emmett e Rosalie... ou em como sabia que mulher era muito bom.

Entregou-se ao trabalho, nem mesmo parando para o almoço. Giana lhe serviu um lanche que comeu ali mesmo, entre projetos, réguas e telefonemas.

Emmett não voltou a perturbá-lo e Edward agradeceu silenciosamente. Algumas vezes pensou em ligar para o Jacob, mas acabou mudando de ideia. Não seria adequado conversarem por telefone depois de tantos dias sem trocarem sequer um bom dia.

Saiu do escritório pouco mais das dezoito horas, indo pra casa completamente exausto.

Como de costume, deixou a carteira, chaves sobre a mesa e foi direto para o quarto. A casa estava às escuras então obviamente Jacob não havia chegado.

Tirou suas roupas e foi para o banho, tentando relaxar. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Trabalhou muito, mas em determinados momentos sua mente teimava em enveredar por caminhos que ele não queria recordar... ou não podia.

Merda... Jacob o conhecia muito bem e saberia se estivesse se lembrando disso. E Edward estava cansado de brigar. Mesmo assim fechou os olhos, aproveitando esse momento a sós e deixou a mente vagar. Quase não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas o pouco que lembrava era suficiente para deixá-lo... atordoado. Ele não poderia continuar pensando nisso. Tinha que se distrair.

Saiu do banho com a toalha em volta da cintura e procurou algo para vestir. Tinha se decidido. Iria mesmo sair e extravasar um pouco e sozinho. Nada de Emmett ou Rosalie. No entanto, nem concluiu os pensamentos e a porta foi aberta. Jacob entrou saltitante, um sorriso largo no rosto e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward.

–Tive uma ideia maravilhosa, amor. Algo que vai nos ajudar nessa crise.

Edward rolou os olhos. Ele não via aquela fase como uma crise.

–O que foi agora Jacob?

–Vamos adotar uma criança!

Edward arregalou os olhos. Jacob fumou? Estava drogado? Quem em sã consciência daria a guarda de uma criança para um casal de gays? E o pior disso tudo: como dois homens que trabalhavam o dia inteiro, bebiam além da conta nos finais de semana iriam tomar conta de uma criança? Dessa vez o companheiro extrapolou todos os limites. Mas Edward o conhecia muito bem. Olhando em seus olhos ele percebeu que o que Jacob queria era uma forma de prendê-lo ao seu lado pra sempre.

Céus...ele não era normal. Não falava com ele há dias e quando falava era para soltar essa bomba?

–Você... você tem noção do absurdo que está falando?

–Não é absurdo. Eu já vi três casos de casais homossexuais que adotaram bebês. Somos jovens, bem de vida, estamos há anos juntos. Por favor, amor... vamos? Eu já até vi uma garotinha... e ela é linda.

–Ah pronto... agora virou merda mesmo. E ainda por cima garotinha? Jacob...

Jacob não permitiu que ele falasse. Era a chance de ter Edward ao seu lado pra sempre. Ele jogaria tudo o que pudesse para que ele cedesse. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço, escovando seus lábios nos dele e gemeu de saudades do seu homem. Edward continuou estático, mas não recusou seu beijo. Logo Jacob se afastou, mas colocou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto suas mãos tiravam a toalha da sua cintura.

–Jacob... não...

Edward voltou a colocar a toalha e se afastou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

–Isso não está certo. Mal estamos nos falando.

–Você sabe o motivo.

–E qual foi o motivo de eu ter saído sem você? Estou me sentindo preso, Jacob. Você está possessivo, ciumento... pegajoso.

Jacob arfou pois não esperava aquele ataque. Mas ele não seria o vilão dessa crise. Iria tocar na ferida.

–E sabe qual o motivo do meu ciúme? Aquela maldita festa! Aquela maldita bebida!

–CHEGA!

Edward berrou, já descontrolado. Ele não queria se lembrar disso. Ja não bastou o tempo que ficou sob a ducha se lembrando disso?

–Não vai dar certo, Jacob. Não vê isso? Está tentando tapar buraco com uma criança?

–Não é isso. Eu quero uma família com você. Eu te amo Edward. Eu te amei desde o primeiro dia. Eu me doei inteiro pra você...

Jacob se aproximou e abraçou Edward novamente.

–Você me fez apaixonar. Não consigo mais viver sem você. Eu prefiro... morrer.

–Não diga isso. Nunca.

Os braços de Edward o envolveram e Jacob sorriu. Sem remorsos... iria usar todas as armas. Edward era dele.

**Cinco dias depois**

A situação continuava desconfortável. Edward e Jacob estavam conversando normalmente, mas sabiam que a relação estava fria. Dessa vez era Edward quem estava recusando. Durante três dias Jacob se esquivou e mal olhou para Edward. Agora ele se insinuava, procurava por Edward. Mas ele sempre dava uma desculpa. Cansaço, sono, dor de cabeça... ou simplesmente dizia não estar a fim. Na verdade não estava com raiva, mas precisava assimilar tudo o que Jacob havia dito. Ele chegou a ir com ele até o abrigo onde estava a criança. E é por isso que estava dessa forma. Edward se apaixonou pela garotinha de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e o rostinho em forma de coração. Por outro lado, ele ainda se perguntava se queria continuar com aquele relacionamento. Estava cada vez mais confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos por Jacob. Seria injusto trazer uma criança para o convívio deles justo agora.

Entretanto Edward não conseguia tirar aquele rosto da mente. Não deveria ter mais que quatro anos. Parecia tão carente e ao mesmo tempo tão amorosa... tão incrivelmente linda.

Pelo que disseram no abrigo, foi levada pela mãe ainda bebê. Quem abandonaria uma criatura como aquela? Parecia um anjo. Edward sorriu ao se lembrar de como ela agarrou sua mão logo que o viu chegar. Ele nunca sentiu uma emoção tão forte com aquela. Era quase surreal a forma como os dois se identificaram logo de cara. Mas ele teria que pensar e muito naquela situação. Se apaixonou por aquela garotinha justo no momento em que repensava sobre seu relacionamento. Ele queria liberdade, ao passo que Jacob queria prisão. Andavam em caminhos opostos e essa não era uma boa situação para uma criança.

Oh céus... mas ele queria aquela garotinha. Queria como nunca quis nada em toda sua vida. Ele precisava de conselhos. Ligou para Rosalie e Alice. Mulheres são mais sentimentais, mais emotivas e muito mais inteligentes que homens. Edward bem sabia disso. Sabia que por parte das duas viriam conselhos valiosos. Entretanto, ele sabia que dependendo da posição das duas... ele não iria acatar. Queria a garotinha e pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Seis meses... seis malditos meses se passaram desde quando Edward teve aquela conversa com as irmãs. Ele sabia que aquela situação era no mínimo insana. Mas não havia saída pra ele. Se apegara aquela garotinha de uma forma que jamais imaginou na vida. Ele se perguntava como nunca havia percebido que as irmãs também não estavam la muito satisfeitas com seu relacionamento com Jacob. Pelo jeito elas apenas aceitavam porque amavam o irmão. Nunca disseram nada contra, mas dessa vez foi diferente.

**Flashback on**

_–__Você está louco, Edward. Perdeu completamente a razão. Adotar uma criança? Ainda mais uma garotinha? Isso só pode ser piada._

_–__E de humor negro. Isso só combina com o idiota do Jake._

_Edward olhou pra Alice, completamente aturdido. Ela nunca havia se referido ao companheiro daquela forma. Rose muito menos. Ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas, o rosto lívido e Edward bem reconheceu ser de raiva._

_–__Isso é preconceito, vocês sabem disso._

_–__Que seja. Se você pensa que somos preconceituosas, continue pensando. Mas pensa Edward... todo mundo sabe que você adora criança._

_–__Adoro?_

_Rose ergueu a sobrancelha em desafio. Será que o irmão era tão obtuso que não percebia como ficava seu olhar quando via crianças? Ele apenas dizia não gostar porque sabia que isso com Jake seria impossível. Realmente agora Rose começava a acreditar nas palavras do Emmett. Parecia que Jacob havia feito uma lavagem cerebral em Edward._

_–__Você sabe que sim. Mas a questão é: essa é a forma que Jacob encontrou para prender você a ele._

_–__Você concorda com isso Alice?_

_Edward quis saber. Está certo que ele também chegou a pensar isso, mas Jake vinha se mostrando tão entusiasmado com a garota que ele acreditou realmente que ele estava encantado por ela. Será que estava enganado?_

_–__Concordo. O relacionamento de vocês vem decaindo cada vez mais, Edward. Você não está satisfeito. Isso está mais claro que água._

_–__Nós... passamos por uma crise, Alice. Só isso. Ja estamos bem._

_Rosalie bufou e cruzou os braços. Não havia segredos entre ela e o marido. Portanto ela sabia que Edward andava mais nervoso que o normal, mais estressado, coisa que ele nunca foi. E aos olhos de Emmett, aquilo tudo não passava de tensão sexual._

_–__Há quanto tempo você e Jacob não fazem... hum... você sabe._

_Edward sentiu seu rosto queimar. Sempre teve liberdade de conversar sobre tudo com as irmãs, mas aquele assunto realmente estava desconfortável._

_–__Rose..._

_–__Quanto tempo Edward?_

_–__Não sei..._

_Respondeu dando de ombros e olhando para as próprias mãos._

_–__Alguns meses._

_–__E vocês conversaram sobre isso? Ou sobre o que pode estar acontecendo entre vocês?_

_–__Eu tentei, Alice. Mas Jake sempre se esquiva. Ele acha que o que falta é..._

_–__UM FILHO!_

_Rose berrou descontrolada, atraindo a atenção de pessoas que estavam no mesmo restaurante que eles. A loira no entanto não pareceu se importar. Estava com tanta raiva daquele vira-lata. Ela bem que tentou ficar fora disso. Mas foi Edward quem quis saber a opinião dela. Agora teria que ouvir._

_–__Essa é atitude mais egoísta que já vi. Ele não quer uma criança, nunca quis. So quer prender você porque sabe que você adoraria ter um filho. E ainda uma mocinha, Edward! Imagine dois homens criando uma garota! Tem como dar certo? Eu respondo: não._

_–__Eu concordo com a Rose._

_Embora já imaginasse a posição das irmãs, Edward ficou decepcionado. Ele estava tão encantado pela garota._

_–__Desista disso, Edward. Pelo seu bem. Eu não vou ficar do seu lado dessa vez._

_Rose disse e se levantou, olhando pra Alice._

_–__Eu já terminei._

_–__Eu também._

_–__Rose... Alice... não..._

_A loira e o ruivo se encararam. Edward se sentia perdido e Rose se sentia derrotada. Sabia que o irmão não iria seguir seus conselhos. E isso doía nela. Não por não ter sido ouvida, mas por saber que isso não daria certo. E Edward iria sofrer, mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_–__Vejo que já tomou sua decisão, Edward. Eu só lamento por você._

_Dizendo isso Rose se afastou. Alice ainda deu um beijo no rosto de Edward antes de falar e se afastar atras de Rose._

_–__Eu concordo com ela._

**Flashback off**

Realmente Edward agiu sem ao menos se lembrar dos conselhos das irmãs. Ele e Jacob entraram de cabeça na tentativa de adoção. Sabiam que era um processo por vezes demorado, principalmente por não serem um casal convencional. Iriam apelas à justiça se preciso. Mas pelo menos uma vitória conquistaram nesse período. Conseguiram que a garota passasse uma semana com eles. Foram várias entrevistas, várias visitas da assistente social até conseguirem essa pequena vitória.

Hoje era o primeiro dos vinte dias de férias de Edward e teria seus dias livres com a garota. Jacob não sabia se conseguiria se afastar da clínica veterinária. Ele e Tanya andavam às turras por causa da contratação de outra mulher para ajudar. Ao que parece Jacob não havia aprovado a escolha. Entretanto Tanya possuía maior parte no negócio e sua palavra era o ponto final na discussão. Jacob chegava em casa quase sempre espumando de raiva, o que deixava Edward surpreso. Por que tanto ódio da nova funcionária? Ela era tão ruim assim?

Mas ele apenas desconversava quando Edward lhe perguntava isso. Por fim, Edward deixou de perguntar. Tudo o que queria agora era se concentrar na chegada de Charlotte. Esse era o nome da garotinha que havia deixado Edward de quatro. Estava louco de amor por ela, essa era a verdade. Ainda faltavam trinta minutos para o horário combinado, mas há pelo menos duas horas Edward ia até a janela verificar se o carro da assistente social estava na porta. E rezava fervorosamente para que Jacob chegasse antes dela. Inferno. Será que ele não poderia deixar tudo por conta de Tanya nem ao menos hoje? Essa marcação sobre a nova funcionária ainda iria acabar mal. Nenhum funcionário pode ser considerado caso perdido com tão pouco tempo de trabalho. Está certo que a já passada crise entre eles tenha deixado Jacob mais estressado que o normal. Mas isso não era justificativa.

Edward não sabia mais o que pensar. A conversa com as irmãs ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Naquele mesmo dia ele encurralou Jacob e tiveram uma conversa... ou tentaram, pelo menos. Mas tudo o que Jacob sabia era jogar na cara de Edward que ele tinha medo de perdê-lo. E se ele tinha esse medo Edward era o único culpado. Um único vacilo, muita bebida e a traição... e Jacob se tornou ciumento e possessivo. Caramba... aquilo estressava Edward. Ele não foi perdoado? Ja não garantiu um milhão de vezes que nem se lembrava de quase nada? Por que continuar vivendo do passado agora?

Droga... estava tão bêbado naquele dia. Só se lembrava vagamente de algumas coisas... que preferia não contar ao Jake para não causar ainda mais confusão.

Edward se sentou no sofá, tentando ajeitar seus cabelos enquanto bebia um longo gole de água. Nada de bebidas, por motivos óbvios. Segundos depois a porta foi aberta e Jacob entrou com cara de poucos amigos. Mas bastou olhar para o companheiro, absurdamente lindo sentado no sofá para que ele se esquecesse de todo o aborrecimento e se abrisse em um largo sorriso.

–E ai?

–Ansioso.

Aproximou-se de Edward e beijou-o rapidamente.

–Tenho tempo para um banho?

–Acredito que sim.

Jake rumou para o quarto e Edward o seguiu.

–Como foi sua manhã?

–Estressante. Tanya me dá nos nervos, às vezes. Eu gostaria de ser consultado pelo menos uma vez na vida. Eu também me dedico demais aquilo tudo.

Edward se encostou no batente da porta enquanto observava o companheiro se despir e entrar no box do banheiro.

–Ainda a nova funcionária?

–Sim.

Ele respondeu bruscamente, levando Edward a se perguntar se o problema entre Jake e ela se resumia a uma rixa entre patrão e empregado. Parecia que ele não gostava dela como pessoa também.

–Ha algo errado com a mulher? Digo, com a nova funcionária?

–Nada que você deva saber.

Edward ergueu a sobrancelha. Realmente era pessoal. So não entendia o motivo de receber a patada também.

–Ok. Vou esperar la na sala.

–Edward... desculpe. Fui rude com você.

–Tudo bem.

Apenas respondeu e saiu. Estava cansado daquele mal humor. Felizmente Charlotte logo chegaria e pelo menos por uma semana ele teria novamente paz naquela casa. Sim, ele e Jake ainda não estavam completamente bem. Antes era Edward e suas dúvidas. Agora era o Jake com seu mal humor com a nova funcionária.

Mal sabia ele que as dúvidas de Edward ainda persistiam. E estavam cada vez mais fortes. Edward nunca foi de esconder nada para o companheiro. Mas agora vinha fazendo isso com frequência.

O dia anterior foi um exemplo. Edward e Emmett simplesmente resolveram que não queriam trabalhar. Agindo feito adolescentes, saíram juntos e foram para uma parte mais "tranquila" de Nova Yorque. Ali funcionava uma espécie de bordel de luxo. Mas não iam la para buscar mulheres. Emmett porque era muitíssimo bem casado e Edward, por motivos óbvios. O ambiente era tranquilo, de bom gosto, tinha música ambiente o dia todo, comida e bebida de qualidade.

Sem contar as mulheres finas, jovens, que mais pareciam garotas da alta sociedade e de família tradicional. Lógico que Edward nunca reparou nisso.

Entretanto ele ficou surpreso ao se sentir absurdamente atraído por uma das garotas. Era morena, a pele clara e sedosa. Bebia apenas água com gás e acompanhava um senhor de meia idade. Mas logo saíram dali, com certeza seria acompanhante em algum evento ou iriam para um motel.

Edward odiou a forma como Emmett riu dele, percebendo a expressão de desejo no rosto do amigo. Ainda se lembrava de suas palavras.

_–__E depois quer me fazer acreditar que é gay. Você é homem, porra._

Edward afastou esses pensamentos quando ouviu Jake se aproximar. E no mesmo instante ouviu o som do carro que se aproximava.

–Acho que nossa garotinha chegou.

Ele se levantou e os dois juntos foram até a porta. Nem bem tocaram a campainha e Edward abriu. Não segurou um sorriso lindo, que não passou despercebido a assistente Carmem. Acreditava não ser uma mulher preconceituosa, mas não conseguia imaginar como um homem como aquele poderia se ligar a outro, sentimentalmente. Havia tanta mulher por ai que provavelmente mataria para tê-lo. Ela, por exemplo.

–Boa tarde senhores.

–Boa tarde Carmem.

Os dois responderam juntos e Edward se abaixou ficando frente a Charlotte.

–Boa tarde, princesa.

–Oi tio.

Jacob também cumprimentou Charlotte, mas era evidente a predileção dela por Edward.

–Entrem e sentem-se, por favor.

Os homens aguardaram as duas se sentarem e depois fizeram o mesmo.

–Tia Carmem, posso abraçar o tio?

–claro que pode, querida.

Primeiro ela abraçou Jacob que beijou os cabelos dela. Depois foi a vez de Edward. Foi um abraço forte e assim ficaram por um bom tempo até se separarem.

–Não imagina como estou feliz por tê-la aqui.

–Sua casa é bonita, tio Edward.

–Depois vou lhe mostrar o quarto que preparamos para você. Acho que vai gostar.

A menina arregalou os olhos e olhou para cada rosto naquela sala.

–Um quarto só pra mim?

–Não tem medo de dormir sozinha, tem?

–Não. Sou valente.

Ela arrancou risos de todos, fazendo Carmem mais uma vez perceber como Edward tinha jeito com crianças. Realmente ela não conseguia disfarçar sua admiração e... algo mais por aquele homem. Coisa que, é claro, Jacob percebeu e o fez se fechar numa carranca.

–Bom, não vou negar para vocês que me sinto um tanto quanto desconfortável com essa situação.

–Acho que sabemos o motivo.

Jacob respondeu friamente, assustando Edward. Ele não percebeu o interesse da assistente social sobre ele, por isso não entendeu o motivo de Jacob estar agindo daquela forma. Carmem, por sua vez, ignorou o homem moreno.

–Entretanto eu vejo o quanto ficaram ligados a Charlotte e fiz o impossível para conseguir essa semana pra vocês. Mas estão cientes que isso não garante uma adoção.

–Sim, Carmem, estamos cientes disso. Iremos lutar até não haver mais qualquer possibilidade.

–Bom, em minha última visita eu já pude ver tudo o que preparam, então só me resta desejar uma ótima semana a vocês.

–Obrigado.

Levantaram-se e Charlotte foi até Carmem e a abraçou. Gostava demais dela. Carmem era a mãe que Charlotte nunca conheceu. E Edward era o pai que ela gostaria de ter. Mas havia o Jake. Ela gostava muito dele também, mas não o imaginou com pai. Um tio talvez. A menina sorriu internamente já fazendo planos. Edward se casava com Carmem e o Jake seria tio dela. Carmem e Edward seriam seus pais.

Sua inocência ainda não lhe permitia entender que a situação era complicada até mesmo para um adulto.

Assim que Carmem se foi Edward pegou a garota no colo.

–Pronta pra ver seu quarto?

–Sim.

–Edward e eu preparamos com carinho, Charlotte. Espero que goste da Barbie.

–Eu amo a Barbie, tio Jake. É tudo da barbie?

–Algumas coisas, sim.

Os três foram até o quarto e Charlotte pulou do colo de Edward assim que viu o quarto tão feminino e infantil, como ela nunca tinha visto. Passou os dedinhos pela colcha rosa e pegou a boneca que estava sobre a cama.

Depois sentou-se na cama, a cabeça baixa olhando para a boneca. Edward e Jake se entreolharam, assustados com a mudança repentina. Ela parecia... triste. Rapidamente Edward se ajoelhou a frente dela e segurou sua mão.

–Charlotte? Está tudo bem?

–Sim.

Jacob se aproximou e segurou sua mão também.

–Você parece triste.

–É que... eu quero morar aqui, pra sempre.

Num rompante, Edward a puxou para os seus braços. Ele iria lutar por isso com todas as suas forças. Nada o deteria.

–Eu farei tudo o que puder para que isso aconteça. Jake e eu também queremos você aqui.

Charlotte deu um beijo estalado nos dois antes de falar.

–Eu gosto que me chamem de Charlie.

Os dois homens babões sorriram. Jake teve a certeza que ela salvaria seu relacionamento e os três seriam muito felizes. Ja Edward teve certeza que ela salvaria sua vida. Ele estaria com ela independente de qualquer coisa... e de qualquer pessoa.


	5. Chapter 5

O clima era totalmente diferente na casa. Agora era possível ouvir a risada infantil, além das risadas de Jacob e Edward. Ha quanto tempo eles não riam juntos assim? Edward nem se lembrava mais. Apenas dois dias na presença de Charlotte e tudo se transformara. Na geladeira apenas comidas saudáveis, nada de bebidas alcoólicas. Na estante dos DVDs vários títulos infantis. No primeiro dia juntos Edward e Jacob levaram Charlotte até o parque de diversões. Edward parecia novamente criança ao lado dela. Jacob, embora mais contido, também se divertia. Almoçaram num restaurante e a tarde se jogaram no chão da sala para assistirem filme. Edward e Charlotte acabaram adormecendo, cansados.

Mas Jacob permanecia meio aéreo. Sua cabeça estava a mil, cheia de preocupações. Quando o companheiro acordou, encontrou-o já de banho tomado de deitado na cama.

–Algum problema Jacob?

–Nenhum. Só cansaço.

–Tem certeza? Não quer conversar?

–Tenho, Edward.

Edward não insistiu. Ajudou Charlotte com o banho e depois lhe serviu o jantar. Somente bem mais tarde, quando a garota já dormia, ele se deitou ao lado do companheiro.

–Tem alguma ideia para fazermos amanhã?

–Hum... eu não pensei nada. Mas pela manhã precisarei ir até a clínica. Será coisa rápida.

–Não combinamos de deixar o trabalho de lado, pelo menos enquanto Charlie estiver aqui?

–Eu sei, Edward. Mas há certa urgência, infelizmente.

Edward suspirou e olhou para o teto. Ultimamente tinha até receio em fazer perguntas demais e aborrecer o namorado.

Mesmo assim ele se atreveu.

–Algo a ver com a nova funcionária?

Jacob não respondeu. Então só poderia ser isso mesmo.

–O que ela te fez Jacob? Quem é? Porque sinceramente isso está virando marcação. A moça está lá há menos de uma semana.

–Eu me meto nos seus assuntos de trabalho, Edward? Não ne? Então não se meta nos meus também.

–Pensei que fôssemos um casal, Jake.

–E somos, mas...

–Tudo bem. Boa noite.

Edward se virou de costas para Jacob que tocou seu ombro, roçando seus lábios ali.

–Desculpe... olhe pra mim.

Entretanto Edward estava cansado. Ele tentou, mas agora só queria pensar na visita que havia na casa. Charlie era o mais importante agora. Quando Jake estivesse disposto a conversar, ele que o procurasse.

**Dia seguinte – Clínica Veterinária**

Nada bom... a situação estava fugindo ao controle, fazendo o moreno atirar um vaso contra a parede. Sabia que a prima iria brigar com ele por causa do enfeite, mas ele estava pouco se importando. Trancado no escritório, Jacob repassava um filme de sua vida. Pelo menos dos últimos cinco anos. É... pra ele sua vida só começou a fazer sentido após conhecer Edward.

_Desde os seis anos Jacob começou a preocupar os pais. Seus trejeitos, seus gostos não condiziam com os de um garoto "normal". Seus pais tentaram de tudo e por vezes Jacob chegou a apanhar por preferir bonecas aos carrinhos e bolas._

_Ele ainda era novo, mas se lembrava como se fosse hoje das chineladas que levava do pai. Aos doze anos ele percebeu que realmente havia algo de estranho com ele. Ao invés de ficar no pátio da escola azarando as garotas, ele preferia ficar no vestiário do time de basquete, observando os rapazes. Os colegas riam dele, afinal já tinham reparado seu jeito estranho de olhar para os rapazes._

_Entretanto somente ao dezesseis anos Jacob assumiu sua homossexualidade. Obviamente isso lhe custou caro. Seu pai não aceitou de forma alguma, colocando-o pra fora de casa. Sua mãe era apenas submissa ao marido e aceitava sem retrucar._

_Jacob foi morar com sua tia e foi ai que teve sua primeira experiência sexual. Perdeu sua virgindade com seu primo Paul, e ambos guardaram segredo. Mas Jacob nunca mais parou. Foi promíscuo no começo, ficava com qualquer um._

_Mas isso durou somente até ser transferido de escola. Ali, no estacionamento da escola, ele viu Edward pela primeira vez. Infelizmente foi pouco antes de Edward se afastar dos estudos por motivos familiares. Edward nunca soube que Jacob já o conhecia da escola. A partir daquele dia ele passou a ser uma obsessão para Jacob. Ele sonhava com o ruivo, desejava-o. E jurou não sossegar até ter Edward pra ele. Com a ajuda da amiga e prima Leah, ele conseguiu burlar a segurança da secretaria da escola e descobriu o endereço de Edward. Como um lunático, Jacob passou a vigiá-lo. Entretanto era uma tarefa bem difícil já que Edward quase não saía de casa. Soube por alto que ele se afastou por uns dias para ajudar cuidar da mãe._

_E seus sonhos com Edward continuavam... cada vez mais audaciosos._

_Mas ele nunca imaginou que Edward cairia de para quedas em sua frente. Um certo dia em que Jacob estava num bar até altas horas, eis que surge Edward... lindo com sempre e parecendo totalmente transtornado. Com jeitinho Jacob se aproximou, ofereceu bebidas e pouco depois Edward estava mais solto. Como forma de incentivá-lo Jacob contou sobre sua vida. E logo depois Edward contou sobre a dele. Estava furioso com o pai. Acabara de perder a mãe. Não queria voltar para casa, mas não tinha pra onde ir aquela hora da noite._

_Jacob já morava no porão da casa da tia. Ele preferia assim, pois queria ter privacidade. E então ofereceu a Edward. Ele aceitou prontamente, afinal já estava um pouco bêbado._

_Às vezes Jacob se amaldiçoava por ter se aproveitado daquele momento frágil. Edward estava bêbado e chorava muito. Mas Jacob não conseguia resistir aquele cheiro, aqueles olhos... aquele corpo. Reuniu coragem e o beijou, esperando levar um belo soco na cara. Entretanto ficou surpreso ao ver que Edward retribuiu. Dai para o sexo foram apenas alguns minutos. Primeiro Jacob foi possuído por Edward, e depois inverteram os papeis._

Jacob se levantou e deitou-se no sofá de couro branco, fechando os olhos e voltando aos seus pensamentos.

_A manhã seguinte foi um pouco constrangedora. Edward estava confuso, mas obviamente seu corpo não o deixava se esquecer do que havia feito. O ruivo ainda estava abismado por ter feito sexo com outro homem. Temendo que ele desaparecesse... Jacob mentiu. Contou a Edward como ele gostou e implorou por mais, implorou que Jacob fosse o ativo. _

_Admitindo que nunca tinha tido uma mulher, Edward acabou se convencendo, um pouco relutante, que era mesmo gay._

–Será que um dia irá me perdoar, Edward?

Jacob pensou, gemendo angustiado. Que culpa ele tinha? Havia se apaixonado por Edward. Amava aquele homem com loucura. Tanto que depois de um ano Edward passou a ser o único ativo da relação. E Jacob acreditava que ai foi seu erro. Talvez depois disso Edward tenha se dado conta de que não era realmente gay. Jacob sabia, no fundo ele sabia que Edward não era totalmente gay. Ele gostava de fazer sexo com Jacob, mas aquilo qualquer mulher poderia dar. Ao passo que se Edward fosse passivo...

–Merda... merda... burro.

Jacob se amaldiçoou pela milésima vez. Lembrar-se disso o fazia pensar também na primeira traição, na dor... e no medo de ter perdido seu homem pra sempre. Maldita festa, maldito Emmett... maldita garota vadia que pegou seu homem.

Recordar tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia ainda causava uma dor enorme. Jacob e Edward haviam discutido por coisa boba. Ele resolveu ficar até mais tarde no trabalho e Edward saiu com Emmett. Foram para uma festa. Jacob se arrependeu e ao voltar para casa e não perceber a presença do namorado, resolveu ligar. Uma, duas... vinte ligações e nada. Somente quando ligou pra Alice Jacob veio a saber da tal festa.

Não foi difícil descobrir onde seria. E chegando la no amplo apartamento do Dimitri, Jacob observou todo o lugar e não encontrou Edward. Com o coração aos pulos ele começou a procurar nos quartos.

E foi num desses que teve a pior visão da sua vida. Edward na cama, inteiramente nu, agarrado a uma garota também nua. Por instantes ele ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer, mas saiu do torpor quando viu as mãos da garota descerem pelo corpo do namorado, tentando "acordá-lo".

Jacob ordenou que a vadia tirasse as mãos dele e a garota o olhou assustada, puxando o lençol para cobrir o corpo. Foi horrível. Ele queria apenas pegar aquela vagabunda pelos cabelos e arrastá-la para fora daquele quarto. Expulsou a garota e depois com muito sacrifício conseguiu vestir Edward. Somente depois pediu ajuda a Félix, um amigo e ex ficante.

Felizmente ninguém presenciou a biscate por perto. Pior foi o dia seguinte... ouvir da boca de Edward que ele simplesmente não resistiu, embora quase não se lembrasse de nada. Porem quando perguntado se ele sentiu prazer... não houve resposta. Como dizem: quem cala, consente.

A partir desse dia Jacob passou a conviver diariamente com o medo de perder Edward. Medo que ele não resistisse novamente e dessa forma descobrisse que gostava de mulher também.

Mas Jacob estava disposto a tudo. Faria qualquer coisa para segurar Edward ao seu lado. Sem ele, Jacob não conseguiria viver.

Dai a ideia de adotar uma criança. Jacob já havia percebido o quanto Edward gostava daquelas criaturas. E quando ele viu Charlotte, soube que Edward iria se apaixonar.

Entretanto Jacob não imaginava que o destino traiçoeiro iria brincar com ele mais uma vez. Depois de tanto tempo aquela mulher voltava para assombrar sua vida. Maldita... mil vezes maldita.

A vontade que sentia era tirá-la dali pelos cabelos, assim como Tanya. Essa era outra que vivia se oferecendo para Edward, mesmo sendo prima do Jacob. Por que aquela infeliz teve que contratar a morena? Por que, droga? Por que?

Aquilo estava o consumindo. Ergueu-se num pulo e saiu do escritório. Tanya não estava então essa seria sua chance. Ficou observando enquanto a songa sem sal atendia a cliente e assim que ela saiu Jacob se aproximou. Sem qualquer aviso agarrou o braço da morena com força.

–O que você pretende hã? Está nos seguindo é isso?

–Eu... eu não sei do que está falando.

–Não se faça de sonsa. Pensa que não me lembro da sua cara de vadia? Eu jamais me esqueceria da puta que dormiu com o meu namorado.

–Eu... foi só aquela vez. Eu não quero nada com ele, eu juro.

–AH.. . E NÃO MESMO.

Jacob berrou, já transtornado.

–Se chegar perto dele eu arrebento sua cara. Além do mais, você não irá durar mais nenhum dia.

–Não, por favor senhor Black... eu preciso desse emprego. Ele... ele nem vai se lembrar de mim. Você não corre risco... só me deixe ficar.

Jacob não se deixou enganar por aqueles olhos de chocolate derretido. Ele estava paranoico? Não... não estava. Ela estava ali para roubar seu homem. Mas não iria conseguir.

–Nunca. Espere e verá. Vou colocá-la na rua, Isabella Swan.


End file.
